


Longing - Roman Godfrey

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Jealousy, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Reader, Roman Godfrey/You
Kudos: 13





	Longing - Roman Godfrey

You looked down the hall of the school, feeling hurt.

You genuinely felt like you and Roman had a connection, talking all the time and flirting with each other. But you were currently witnessing Roman sucking face with some bleach blonde Barbie at her locker.

Rachel, probably the sweetest girl in the whole town and kind of a suck up. She wasn’t the type of girl that Roman usually went for, but he had been known to never step down from a challenge.

It was fine...it was fine. But what you didn’t understand was ever since he got into a relationship with Rachel, he’d ignore you...after being friends for years.

You two knew almost everything about each other, even all the family drama. You just didn’t understand how the person who you’ve been closest to could just up and ditch you like that.

Maybe he just got tired of you...everyone else had. So, why would Roman be any different?

You sighed and closed your locker door, slamming it a bit too hard. It got the attention of Roman, who quickly noticed your sour attitude.

You ignored his questioning gaze and walked out of the front double doors of the school, trying to be excited about spring break.

You immediately went to your dealer after school, wanting to get fucked up and forget all about Roman and his new, perfect girlfriend.

Your usual order was a couple grams of weed, but you had a gut feeling that you were gonna need something a bit stronger than grass to temporarily soothe your heartache. It was stupid, really stupid...but you bought MDMA. Just a couple pills. 

It was also kinda out of curiosity too.

You had heard of one of the other rich kids throwing a party to kick off spring break. Even if Roman was there, you wanted to go and have some fun.

You went home and quickly got dressed up.

You weren’t really the type to dress up fancy, usually just wearing casual clothes, sweaters, blue jeans and such. But you wanted to feel sexy, just once.

You decided on a short black dress that was flowy at the bottom and pushed up your girls slightly, some fishnet tights and your favorite platform boots that had some gems on the tips.

You curled your hair slightly and attempted to do a smoky eye. It was kind of a success? You hoped so at least.

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you almost hoped that Roman would be at this stupid party.

You planned on heading to the party about an hour after it officially started.

You carefully made a couple joints for the party, putting the pills in a little container. Crushing up some more weed, you put it in your bowl that Roman bought for you. Sighing at the memory, you put your lighter to the bowl.

After taking a few puffs, you could already start to feel more relaxed and a little ditzy.

You smiled for the first time today, you fucking loved drugs.

An hour later, you were completely stoned, giggling at absolutely everything. But you started to walk to the party, stumbling along the way occasionally.

From down the road, you could already hear the booming base from the unnecessarily loud music and the chatter of drunken young adults. 

To think, this might be one of the last high school party you’ll ever go to besides the probable end of senior year party. You suddenly felt old even though you still 18.

You chuckled seeing a couple people throwing up in the bushes outside front entrance. “Take it easy, lads!” You teased, earning a couple middle fingers thrown your way.

You quickly noticed the red convertible in the driveway, suddenly feeling the buzz of your high retreat back. “Great...”

Upon entering the house, your eyes trained on Roman and Rachel in the corner, her sitting on his lap on the crowded living room couch.

Roman saw you too, all dressed up in the fashion that was unusual for you to wear.

You rolled your eyes, heading to the alcohol bar and making your own cocktail of vodka and orange juice.

Chugging the first cup was a bad idea, the vodka burning your throat. But you made another cup anyway.

You took your first pill and it definitely didn’t take long for it to kick in. “Fuck...” You laughed, feeling happier than usual, almost tearing up at the feeling.

A song you loved came on the speakers, feeling the melody in you soul. You needed to dance.

You shoved yourself in between all the sweaty dancing bodies, letting yourself let go and sway to the beat.

You suddenly felt hands on your hips.

You looked back over you shoulder, seeing a familiar. Some guy from your English class. He wasn’t really your type, but you really couldn’t really care less. The hands on your hips slowly making their way south made you feel like you were on fire, despite it not being the hands you wanted.

Unbeknownst to you, Roman was watching intensely. His face felt hot with rage. He did not like what he was seeing.

The girl on his lap was kissing his neck, trying to turn him on. But all that was on his mind was beating the shit out of the guy who was putting his hands all over you.

He really thought dating Rachel would get you jealous enough to make a move, but apparently it didn’t work. He sighed, he had to do something.

The push it took for him to finally do that was when he saw the guy you were with lead you up stairs of the house. Roman could already sense the hard on that the piece of shit of a male had.

No.

He wasn’t gonna let you get manhandled by that nobody on his watch, didn’t matter if you wanted it. You were his and that was that.

Meanwhile, you were currently getting a hickey from this random guy in a spare room in this rich kid’s house. You felt nether regions heat up with desire. “Roman...” You accidently moaned out, then suddenly feeling the pleasure on your neck stop.

You opened your eyes to see the guy had been pulled off you harshly, being shoved to the floor by a tall man. “You heard her you shitheel, she wants me. Not you.”

“Roman?” You gasped.

“Get the fuck outta here.” Roman yelled at the fallen guy, who immediately listened and rushed out the room.

Roman turned around to see you glaring at him. “What the fuck, Y/N?”

You scoffed. “Where’s your girlfriend?” You spat.

Roman rolled his eyes. “What the fuck are you on, huh?” He asked, completely ignoring your pettiness.

“What’s it to you?”

Roman sighed. “Alright, let’s take you home.” He gently grabbed your arm, pulling you up from the bed.

“Get your fucking hands off me, Godfrey.” You pulled away, but you went along with him anyway, not really interested in getting carried to his car.

“MDMA, huh? Thought you only smoked weed.” Roman smirked, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Rachel, huh? Thought you only went for cunts.” You retorted.

“I was trying to make you jealous.”

You swore your heat almost skipped a beat, but you tried to keep your cool. “Well, it didn’t work.” You crossed your arms. “You could’ve just told me, Roman.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Roman chuckled, scratched the back of his neck.

You sighed heavily, feeling the high coming down. It was bothersome, but you currently wanted to be sober.

Roman glanced at you, seeing your dress was slowly riding up your thighs. He licked his lips. “You know, when I saw you in that dress, all I wanted was to rip it off you.”

You felt shivers down your spine, already feeling that familiar desire fill you. “Oh yeah? Tell me more.”

Roman smirked. “You should be fucking’ ashamed, dressing that like. Making me feel all sorts of things. You wore it just to get me all riled up, huh? And those tight, fuck...”

You exhaled shakily when you saw Roman turn onto the road that led to his house. “Mm, please hurry Roman. I don’t know how much longer I can wait for you.” You chuckled nervously.

You almost jolted back when Roman sped up the car. He took one hand off the steering wheel, placing it on your thigh and kneading the meat. Slowly but surely trailing up to your inner thigh.

You opened up so he could have better access, and he put his fingers moved your underwear to the side, hastily rubbing tight circular motions on your bundle of nerves.

You moaned out his name, gripping onto the seat below you as he worked his magic. “You’re so fucking wet for me already, huh?” Roman chuckled, already feeling himself stiffen.

But your pleasure had to come to a temporary end when his large mansion finally came into view.

Roman quickly lead you into his house, making a snide comment to Olivia before leading you up the staircase with haste.

“You’re not gonna walk right for a month after I’m through with you.” Roman said lowly, making you even more excited.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
